Part and Parcel
by PrsctrTails
Summary: My first attempt at the perfection that is Jyler. Not long at all, but a sweet story about gifts. Enjoy!


[This is 100% inspired by and dedicated to The Jyler Family/Cult entity on Tumblr. Consider me one of you all now.]

Tyler and Damon locked eyes on it, studying it as if it were some sort of masterpiece of artistic expression.

"Think Gilbert will like it?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, yes," Damon nodded. "It's very... Jeremy." Was his erudite reasoning.

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked.

"I'll get back to you on that," Damon shrugged, enjoying the fact he didn't have to justify himself. "Tell me how he likes it." Damon said, turning and leaving with an aloof wave.

"You're not sticking around?" Tyler asked.

"Nah. Being gift-givingy is weird for me." Was all he said. Tyler merely rolled his eyes. He was used enough to the elder Salvatore to expect cryptic comments like that. He also knew better than to ask for clarification. Besides, he knew Damon wasn't overly fond of the Lockwood Estate and never liked to spend too much time on it. Tyler at least liked the fact that even the most subtle of 'bite' jokes was enough to keep the Salvatore brothers away. It was, in simplified form, a really good security system.

Pulling out his phone, Tyler fired off a quick text to Jeremy.

_You up for swinging by my place? _

The reply was quick, and humorously Jeremy in its brevity and content.

_Why? You need more pot?_

Tyler could only laugh. He had seen the response coming from a mile away, but that didn't mean it wasn't just as funny. His fingers danced out a response.

_No, your last batch was more than enough. Just get over here. _

Tyler, happy with his handywork, retreated back into his house. He dropped himself on his bed, patiently looking at the ceiling. He may have been lousy at expressing his feelings verbally, but he was an ace at slightly over the top gestures, no matter the intent. Besides, when it came to enigma known as Jeremy Gilbert, the moon wasn't enough. Tyler laughed silently over the fact that he could think these things, but then go brain dead whenever he was in the same presence. Color it goofy, but it just had the oddest way of happening. Shrugging the thought aside for future reference, Tyler let his eyes drift shut, content to wait.

His nap was broken with the bouncing of his bed. Tyler's eyes pulled open to see a smirking Jeremy Gilbert. "Took you long enough." The drowsy Lockwood said, sitting up.

"I got here about twenty minutes ago," Jeremy explained. "I just let you have your beauty sleep while I raided your kitchen."

"Did you make me something?" Tyler asked.

"...No," Jeremy asked, laughing a little as he eased himself down on the bed. "I was hungrier, I guess."

"Uh-huh," Tyler rolled his eyes, rolling onto his side to get a better view of his friend. "You could have been cool and waited for me to wake up."

"You're a heavy sleeper," Jeremy answered. "I could have been waiting for hours for you to wake up. I was hungry now." He said with the slightest of smiles.

"You're just greedy," Tyler partially corrected, giving Jeremy a pat on the cheek.

"I prefer the term selfish."

"Yeah, that sounds better." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"So, why am I here?" Jeremy asked.

"There needs to be a reason?" Tyler asked. "I thought 'going steady' in secret was a good way to get you to come over whenever I want."

"That's a very small part of it, Ty." Jeremy faked a scoff.

"Fine, be a dick. Maybe I won't show you why you're here." Tyler let on.

"...Show?' Jeremy inquired, his chocolate eyes betraying his immediate interest.

"There it is!" Tyler laughed, Jeremy quickly joining in. Tyler rose from the annoyingly soft bed, Jeremy quickly following. No sooner had they stood up than arms had wrapped around waists as Tyler took the lead. Jeremy wanted to pester away with questions, but for once thought better. They wound up outside and in front of the garage, with Tyler haplessly trying to get the door up. He finally did. Jeremy stood a bit quizzical, while Tyler simply beamed.

Technically speaking, it was a 1989 Toyota Land Cruiser. It's obviously expensive paintjob was a black as one of Damon's jackets. It was retro in the best sense of the word.

"You brought me here to show off one of your cars?" Jeremy asked.

"Not my car," Tyler said, fishing the keys from his pocket and placed them in Jeremy's hands. "Your car."

His face lit up in a way that only Tyler ever got to see. It was such a pretty sight, if only for its rarity. "Really?"

"Yep, really," Tyler nodded. "Damon found it, I bought it, and you get to drive it."

Jeremy was sure that this all probably warranted some profound expression of gratitude in the form of complex verbiage.

The two settled for one of their more memorable hugs.


End file.
